Silent Misery
by Koumoritos
Summary: An in-depth look at the Dahlia, the misunderstood mother of Alessa. As Dahlia wanders the fog covered streets of Silent Hill she is told of a Savior who will pass judgment upon those who hurt her baby. Movie version of Silent Hill bassed.


I silently creped across the bridge that connected Sagan Street and Bloch Street, my destination still a ways off. The ash came down soft and slowly, like snow on a cold winters night. The water flowing quietly below the stone bridge murky and gray. A reminder of our sin and punishment. As I reached the other side of the river I walked a few more feet until I reached the intersection of Sagan and Crichton Street. Taking a left, I walked towards Alchemilla Hospital. My daily pilgrimage seemed repetitive but necessary. It helped me cope with the deep pain and remorse that accompanies one's soul when they take part in the devils games. If only forgiveness was possible…

Soon the crumbling façade of the hospital came into my aging view. My graying hair only slightly obscured my vision of the building. As I set foot upon it's grounds the weight of her pain fell upon my shoulders. Our souls connected, our pain so eerily similar. Walking past the skeleton remains of ancient trees that set the backdrop of what was soon to come, as it had for over thirty years. At last I once again set my calloused feet on the aging steps of the hospital. The rock slightly warm from the hell brewing beneath its foundations.

Pushing open the dusty doors I step into the hospitals long forgotten foyer. Walking up the stained vermilion carpeted stairs I reach the upper landing. Turning to the left I spot the goal for this excursion. Those dusty elevator doors, caked with ash and dust, but once glimmered with such elegance. Walking slowly over to the doors I stop to admire them. So simple in form but divine in their own right now. No one but me thinks of them like this, most of those creatures who dare consider themselves humans think this is the entrance to the darkest Hell. Though in a way they are right, it is the entrance to Hell, her own Hell.

I kneel down before the doors to Hell and tend to the small alter I set up before them. A small wooden box serves as the base with two candles on either side of a very old black and white picture of a sad little girl. Then with a loud urgency a siren sounds far off. It's all to familiar meaning ringing clear. For those who believe still in the old teachings it is a warning of the Darkness that comes, but to me it is nothing to worry for. Not even her darkness wants me…is this a blessing or a punishment? Would my death set things right or make it worse? I wonder this as the light outside this church of sadness disappears. I quietly reach into my rags and withdraw a box of matches. Lighting the candles it gives the area around me a soft feeling, something so rare now. Though the world around me has changed, the room I kneel in now stays the same, dusty and gray.

The metallic sound of metal being pulled along aged concrete gains my attention. Here comes one of her followers. The sound stops for a moment, but then the sound of a door being opened replaces it. With a quiet clink signals the closing of that old door. Heavy footsteps fill the space around me. To one of the churchgoers this would say to run, but to me this means company in this Hell. The heavy steps stop a few feet away from me.

"Dahlia you know by now she will not let you in her realm, I don't see why you come here still." The deep, burden-laden voice sounds behind me.

"I feel it is my duty to come here and pray for my forgiveness. Anything to lesson her and my pain." I stand up from my spot and turn to see my old friend. To anyone else he would frighten the life from their bones, but to me he is comfort. His head hidden from view by a heavy metal pyramid, body covered in deep scars and wounds from years of navigating the world of darkness. His usual sword of dark metal most likely placed by the door until he departs.

"She hears you, but dose not wish for you to see her, the thing she has become. For now she wishes to hide in the darkness she has dreamed up. A hellish paradise if you will." His voice so elegant for someone who dwells in gore all their life.

"I am her mother, not some cruel on looker, her pain is mine as well. I want to comfort my baby, help her soothe away the pain." I replied back, sadness leaking more into my words.

"Dahlia the Alessa you once knew barely exists now. Her soul is to tainted with hate and vengeance to remember the child she once was. She is a shell of a human, soaked in revenge." His words hurt me, but I knew them to be true. Silence feel between us.

"Have you had any luck in gaining entry into the Church Virgil?" I asked my friend, trying to change the subject from Alessa.

"No we have not, and that is all I can say. You know I am forbidden from telling you the affairs of Alessa and The Dark One." Virgil responded, slight fear in his usual confident voice. I smile slightly at this.

"I am sorry to bring it up then, my friend." There in that room we dwelt there for a while. Our friendship was something that built up over time. Since it was a law among the creatures of the "Otherworld" to not harm me in any way, many sought me out in interest to see what made me so amazing. Most of them seemed disappointed to see just another pathetic mortal, but Virgil was different. Unlike most of the monsters that walked the decaying streets if Silent Hill he was inelegant, for he was one of the advisers of Alessa and The Dark One.

He spoke to me first before all the other creatures. He explained to me what had happened, the fate of the cult members, and my own fate. Because I am her mother, and I tried to save her I was spared her complete wrath. But since I handed her over to those devils in the first place I am forever punished to wander here in the fog-covered streets of Silent Hill till I die. Not only that but I must face endless guilt and anger towards myself, a fate worse than death it seems. But Virgil was kind, something I did not expect. Thus it led to a friendship being struck between us. It reminded me of Lazarus and the droplet of water.

"I have thought of this for a long time now but I think I figured something out about you that you might not now." I said quietly, knowing this would perk his interests.

"What would that be?" Virgil responded.

"Virgil is the name of a character in the classic epic poem "Dante's Inferno". Virgil is the spirit of a great Roman poet who leads Dante through the Nine Circle's of Hell. Fits you don't you think?" Conversations like this is what kept me sane through the hours of loneliness when the darkness went away.

"Well it would seem to fit me, but what makes you say he was the inspiration for my name?" His voice thick with interest, that giant helmet of a head tilting slightly sideways in an interested manner.

"Alessa's class was studying that book before the church burned her…"My voice fading off slightly as I uttered the words. A short silence passed before Virgil broke it again.

"Well if I am Virgil, then in the sense of "Dante's Inferno" that would make you Dante wouldn't it? For I am the spirit who has guided you through eight of those circles, but it seems you still have one more circle to visit. But I wonder, when will that time comes when that gate will open you?" Making a gesture to the elevator door as he spoke. Virgil stood up quietly.

"Dahlia I think after years of torment you deserve something for it. It is your choice, do you wish to hear what I have to say or do you wish to stay in ignorance?" Virgil asked me. After so long here I learned that contemplation before action is key in survival. But what would be the best option here? To know what Virgil had to say or go without it. Seeing that there really wasn't much danger in his question I decided to indulge my curiosity.

"I want to know what you have to say." I stated firmly, standing as well to give the appearance of strength.

"Several days ago Alessa fell into a deep trance. She stayed like that for two days." Virgil said

"That would explain why the Darkness stayed away for those two days. What did my Alessa say after she woke from it?" My interest rising with more intensity.

"She spoke of a savior and a judge that will soon come from the world outside this Hell. They will come here soon; bringing with them the end of the one's who turned her into what she is now. Every one of the cult members will die a painful twisted death, fulfilling her dark vengeance. Their name will come from the Realm of Flowers, and they will confront you first Dahlia. When you two meet will the end soon come to Christabella and her Children of Hate. And you Dahlia will witness their deaths" Virgil's words struck me deep inside. Maybe this nightmare will end when our savior arrives here and delivers our salvation.

"Thank you Virgil, that give me at least a little hope for the future. But what will happen when Alessa's revenge has been finished?" I asked with lingering dread.

"We do not know, but if Alessa and The Dark One's will have been achieved maybe this Hell will depart from this land." Virgil replied back.

"Then that means you will disappear as well Virgil." The thought of my friend leaving me hurt me deep once again. All the ones I love seem to go away from me in the end…

"If it is Alessa's will, then it must be done. But now my friend I must leave you now, the Darkness is about to be lifted. I will see you in a couple hours." Virgil sounded a little sad as he spoke, I could tell he was unsure about this just like I was.

"Goodbye Virgil, until we meet again." I waved to him as his muscled form walked down the stairs to the entrance to the hospital. The sound of doors opening and closing signaled his departure. Again the sound of heavy metal upon concrete filled the air outside. The loud sound started to fade as light gleamed through the Darkness. In a matter of minutes the decaying world outside returned back to the foggy world of desperate survivors. I knew as I stood there those people who hated Alessa and me so were now running through the town looking for food. I turned around once again and kneeled before my alter.

Praying to whatever God may be listening to a old woman's pray I asked for the savior to come soon. I also asked for Alessa to be delivered from her pain. Finishing my simple pray I blew out the two candles, stood back up and started back towards the doors to the hospital.

Well this is my newest story I came up with today. I come up with this story while taking a bath and counting tiles on my bathroom ceiling lol. So yes I hope you all enjoyed, I should be updating soon. So please review and have a good day.


End file.
